The Boy in the Iceberg
by ptdf
Summary: "I think there's something inside." A faint glow was getting stronger.  "Huo, don't you dare…"  The jet of flame bore through the ice. They were blown back by the shockwave as the boulder shattered. A blue beam shot into the sky and time slowed.
1. Fire

**Fire**

* * *

Tejas surveyed the grey beach before her. The giant wave had brought the expected algae and shells, but also the wreckage of unlucky ships, some of it green with age. There was treasure everywhere.

Huo caught up as she slid down the rocks. "Mom says we're not supposed to go near the water. The aftersharks are gonna get you!"

"Aftershocks," said Tejas without slowing. "Suit yourself."

Huo bravely resisted until the first piece of flotsam was uncovered, then decided he could probably outrun the aftershocks if they ever crawled out of the water. "Wait up!"

Tejas was clearing algae from a plank that could well have come from a long lost ghost pirate ship.

"Allow me," said Huo, getting into position.

"Huo, don't even think about…"

The algae was consumed by flame. As was much of the wood.

Tejas threw the charred remains on the ground. "Why do you have to be so immature? Go play somewhere else and stop bothering me!"

Huo sulked away. He knew she was just jealous because she couldn't bend, but he still liked getting attention.

Tejas exhaled dramatically and followed a toucan-puffin as it bobbed its way through the debris. She was soon interrupted.

"Hey, sis!"

"Not now, Huo."

"You need to see this."

Tejas walked over. "I'll look if you promise to…"

Huo stood beaming in front of a melting boulder of ice.

"I knew you'd like it. Maybe the aftershocks dug it from the deep too."

"Okay, genius," said Tejas, gaping. Ice was hard to get on the island – to see so much of it at once… "But how did it get there in the first place?"

Huo couldn't come up with a good answer, so he changed the subject. "I think there's something inside." A faint glow was getting stronger.

"Huo, don't you dare…"

The jet of flame bore through the ice. They were blown back by the shockwave as the boulder shattered. A blue beam shot into the sky and time slowed.

From the mist, a young boy stumbled towards them and collapsed.

#

_Storm waves wash over and draw him under. He is too tired to struggle. He has failed._

Aang woke with a start, gasping for air. He choked when the room came into focus: the familiar black-and-red banner covered an entire wall.

His body protested as he rolled off the bed. He noticed he was dressed in the oversized garments of a peasant – or a convict. Embarrassing, but not his main worry at the moment. He heard steps outside.

"I'm saying I heard something."

"For the millionth time, Huo…"

He turned to the window but winced with pain.

Huo stormed into the room. "See?"

Tejas walked in after him and smiled. "You're awake. We didn't mean to startle you."

Aang noticed his defensive stance and relaxed – a little. "Where am I?"

"Shu Jing," said Tejas. "You washed ashore."

"We had to leave the treasure to fit you in the cart," Huo said wistfully.

"The Fire Nation?"

"Well duh," said Huo, inspecting him closely. "Are those pirate tattoos? Were they the ones that put you in ice?"

"Ice?"

"Enough, Huo." Tejas turned to Aang. "The earthquake caused a tidal wave, several ships sank. You don't need to remember everything now."

Aang set on the bed. He _did _need to remember. There had been a storm, and a ship. But he had been running away. Away from… Katara, the others! "The Day of Black Sun," he said aloud.

"Was that name of the ship?" asked Huo.

"No, the eclipse. What month is this?"

"The sixth," said Tejas, concerned. "Maybe you should rest."

There was still time. He stood up. "I have to go to the Capital. _Back _to the Capital, I mean. May I borrow these clothes?"

"Of course. Sorry about the size, they were our father's – he died in the war."

"I'm sorry."

"It was a long time ago." Tejas looked up. "Do you have any relatives here in the city? Maybe the authorities can help."

"We could go too," said Huo, "have an adventure!"

"Huo, I'm sure he has only regular homework to return to. As do you."

Aang smiled weakly. "A really tough assignment." Huo walked away disappointed.

Tejas handed him a conical dou li hat. "You sure you're okay to travel?"

"I'll manage." Somehow. "Thank you for everything."

Aang stepped into the sun.

#

The town was built on a terraced hillside, red-roofed houses overlooking a waterfall valley. Aang found the marketplace easily, but that was as far as his planning extended. He juggled two pebbles as he weighed his options.

The others wouldn't know to look for him here, he would have to meet them at the Capital. But he had no glider, no Appa. No Katara. There was no way to tell her he was alive – not without blowing his cover. He would need to travel the conventional way, which required money – something monks weren't very good at. His only craft was saving the world, and anyone could see how that was turning out.

Aang realized he was being watched: two kids followed the pebbles intently. He didn't want to attract attention, but a little fun couldn't hurt. He kept adding new stones to the mix as their eyes widened. When he finished his performance, a small crowd had gathered. A merchant threw him a coin before moving on. Well, it was a start – and it beat shoveling manure.

He took a bow and started a new number. Arms and legs danced with the pebbles as he wove air and earth, making impossible arcs. More coins clattered on the cobblestones.

Aang counted his winnings as the sun set behind the hills. One coin escaped and rolled a short distance, stopping at a black boot. He looked up at three armed guards.

"No beggars allowed in town," said the captain. "You're coming with us."

"I wasn't begging, I was performing."

"You will remove your hat when speaking to your superior!" She knocked off the dou li. Aang tensed for the fight.

The guards shrugged and dragged him to his feet. Could his wanted posters not have reached the town? If not, he couldn't run away without revealing himself. He decided to escape at a more discreet opportunity.

They didn't walk far to the guard post. The cell lay below street level, small barred windows letting in the last of the day. Aang was alone. He studied the walls wishing he had practiced more with Toph. For now, he sat in a lotus position and waited.

When night fell, Aang cautiously stood and walked to the cell wall. The guards were finally silent. Holding his breath, he stomped his foot and tore into the stone. Above him, the front door opened and closed. He froze. Muffled voices made their way to the stairs.

"You, boy, up front," ordered the captain.

Aang moved slowly as the wall behind him healed.

"This the one?"

The visitor nodded from the back. He was old and out of shape, but held himself like a fighter.

Before Aang could react, the guard clasped chains on his hands and feet.

#

Aang kicked himself as they trekked up the hill. He could barely walk, much less bend. Avatar state was still out. He could refuse to move, he supposed, but that would gain him little beyond squandering good will – assuming there was any. Had they finally realized who he was? The captor walking behind him said nothing.

They came to a villa on the edge of the cliff. A servant opened the gate, and they crossed the courtyard to a study overlooking the valley below. A man stood at the window, gazing at the moon.

"Earthbending isn't welcome here, boy."

Aang's chains felt heavier. "It was just juggling…"

"Enough. We both know what you are."

"We do?"

"The only question is…" he stopped as he turned around. "Aang?"

Busted. Aang tried to sound more confident than he felt. "I am the Avatar! Release me and I will spare your village."

The man laughed a familiar laugh. "It's me, Aang."

Aang studied his face. It too looked familiar despite the short cropped beard. "Have you ever been to the Water Tribe?"

He smiled. "It's me. Sokka."

The room started spinning.

_I need to face him alone. I need to redeem myself. I need my honor back._

Aang awoke in an elegantly furnished room. He felt lost until he spotted Sokka sitting beside him – then he felt more lost.

"How long was I out?"

"This time? A few minutes. You haven't aged."

"But you have!"

"Most people do." Sokka paused. "We thought you were dead."

Aang stared at the ground. "Maybe I ought to be. I shouldn't have run away. I thought I had something to prove. I proved I'm an idiot."

"You can say that again. Where were you all this time?"

"I guess the self-preservation instinct kicked in. Again. How long was I out?"

"Aang… it's been twelve years."

Twelve years! There was one thing on his mind. "Where's Katara?"

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know? What happened?"

Sokka sighed. "We broke away from the others to search. When we didn't find you, we regrouped for the Invasion. It was a disaster – they knew we were coming. Dad was killed. Some of us managed to escape on Appa."

"I'm so sorry, Sokka. So you formed a resistance?"

"It was crushed in a doomed uprising in Ba Sing Se several weeks later. This estate belonged to Piandao, a master swordsman I met while we were looking for you. He died that day. That was the last I saw of Toph or Katara."

A hot tear rolled down Aang's cheek. "How could you just give up like that?"

Sokka stood, voice trembling. "How dare you? Sorry, great Avatar, if not all of us can hide from our problems in a block of ice. We were brothers, Aang. You gave up on us. Katara…"

Aang didn't look up.

Sokka exhaled. "Listen, stay the night. I can give you some money, but then you're on your own. Oh, you can have this too."

Aang caught it in the air. "A pai sho tile?"

"Piandao gave it to me. It obviously hasn't brought either of us much luck. It's yours, for what it's worth."


	2. Earth

**Earth**

* * *

_She stands at the doorway, wanting to help. I send her away: please, just go. Please._

Aang replayed the scene in his mind as Ba Sing Se's fabled walls rose over the horizon. The sea voyage had been uneventful. The Fire Empire could do logistics, he had to give them that.

Crossing the gates was disheartening. The city bustled as before, but red banners lined its walls, metal chimneys darkened the sky. Earthbending was still strictly prohibited – the rail system was now powered by steam.

Aang got off on the Lower Ring. He'd bought Earth Provinces clothes in the first port of call, complete with a headband, but hadn't planned much farther. If only Sokka were there. He entered the nearest tavern, a rundown building with shadowy figures loitering nearby.

"Excuse me, I'm looking for someone."

The waitress wasn't impressed. "Knock yourself out, looking is free."

"I mean in the city."

"Well, information isn't. What're you havin'?"

"Water?"

She came back with a dirty mug. "That'll be a copper."

Aang didn't touch the mug. "Thanks. Her name is Toph Bei Fong." Probably safer than asking for 'Katara of the Water Tribe'.

The waitress bit the coin and slid it into her pocket. "Never heard of her."

Three taverns later, Aang kicked at the dirt on the cobblestones. At this rate he'd run out of money before he could circle even the Lower City, much less the other levels. Assuming, of course, there was any trace to be found. He was pulled out of his reverie by a figure in an alley.

"Word on the street is you're looking for the Lady Toph."

"I'm an old friend," said Aang, trying to see into the gloom.

"A bit young for an old friend. Can you afford the information?"

"Sure," said Aang, pulling out his moneybag. "But how do I know it's worth it?"

"You don't," said the stranger, eyeing the coins hungrily. "Wait, how did you get that?"

"The pai sho tile? A mutual friend gave it to me."

"I see." He took the copper pieces that were offered. "If she decides to meet you, it will be at Ozai Square, midnight tonight. Come alone. What's your name, kid?"

"Er, Twinkle."

"Right…"

#

Ozai Square, formerly Omashu Square, was easy to find. Passing the time was harder. Aang half-expected to be one more country kid taken in by a big city scammer. Night finally came and the plaza emptied out. When he reckoned it was past midnight, he got up to leave. What a waste of time and money.

A figure he hadn't noticed before walked towards him. He could tell the woman wasn't Toph. And yet…

"You make bold claims, kid."

"Suki?"

"I'll ask the questions. You came alone?"

"Twinkle-toes, as I live and breathe," Toph boomed behind him. "It's okay, Suki, he's the real deal."

The three embraced.

"Perimeter?" asked Toph. She wore her hair long.

Suki made a bird call. A different call came back. She nodded and stood guard.

"Sorry, we've had our share of imposters and traps." Toph ran her fingers over his face. "Iceberg?"

Aang smiled. "Iceberg."

"You really should be more careful. We need to take you somewhere safe."  
"Can you take me to Katara?"

"Aang… You know about the Uprising?"

He nodded.

"When the survivors regrouped, she insisted we needed to find you. I'd had enough of pinning my hopes on supernatural saviors, sorry. She left on her quest, I stayed behind to rebuild the resistance."

"I don't blame you. I've let you down time and again."

"Thing is, we didn't fare much better without you. Sure, we're alive and kicking – mostly kicking. But so is the Empire. And seeing you again after all this time… I can't help feeling maybe Katara was right. We need a symbol."

She punched him on the shoulder. "Don't tell her I said that."

"Thanks, Toph, I…"

She stopped mid-step. "Something's wrong."

Wooden manacles latched onto her wrists as Dai Li flooded around them. Suki started in her direction.

"Don't," cried Toph, "get him out of here!"

Aang began to protest but Suki pulled him away. They raced down an alley and into the sewer.

#

Aang and Suki moved quietly through the tunnels.

"They followed me. To get to her."

"Of course they followed you. That's no excuse for letting our guard down. Toph hid it best, but all of us want so hard to believe. We had to take the risk."

"That's what happened to Sokka, isn't it? He believed too much."

Suki turned, crestfallen. "I'm sure he had his reasons."

"So what happens now?"

"They execute her at dawn."

"What?"

"Don't worry, we won't make it easy. But first we regroup. Welcome to the White Lotus."

Aang stared at the brick wall in front of them. Then he felt the air currents.

"There's a room here."

Suki smiled. "You're spoiling the drama."

She operated a hidden lever and opened the trap door. They walked inside.

"What's the White Lotus?"

"It used to be a secret society with powerful members from the four nations. Now, you're looking at it."

The large basement was littered with equipment and a sparring mat. A ladder led to the house above.

"After the Invasion, Sokka and the others busted me out. We came here to fight the occupation. Toph bought the house and bankrolled the operation. That's when they found us."

"Who?"

"Masters Pakku and Bumi, Piandao and Jeong Jeong; even Zuko's uncle, Iroh. But there were others."

"Wow. How could Ozai ever have defeated them?"

Sukki looked puzzled. "Ozai's dead, Aang. He died on the day of the Uprising."

"They killed him?"

"Someone had to stop that lunatic. He was going to use the Comet to burn the Kingdom to ash, so we drew his attention to Ba Sing Se. It worked too well: the air fleet moved in and crushed us. Ozai fell in battle and Azula was crowned Fire Lord. We don't know exactly who did it – most of us didn't make it out alive."

"So Bumi and the others, gone."

"I'm sorry, Aang. Omashu was recaptured that day. We licked our wounds and kept up the fight."

"What about Zuko?"

"Disappeared after the Invasion, branded a traitor. Do we even care?"

"No, I guess not."

They jumped as the trap door snapped open. Longshot and Smellerbee crawled inside and rested against the wall.

"Anyone else?" asked Suki.

Longshot shook his head solemnly.

"Pipsqueak and the Duke were also taken to the Palace," said Smellerbee. "Haru and the others are still on mission."

"Guess this is the rescue team," said Suki. "Freshen up, we're moving out."

#

The Palace towered against the skyline, illuminated by patrolling lights. The team hunkered in the shadow.

"There are too many guards," said Aang. "How do we get in?"

Suki moved to a manhole.

"Sewers? Again?"

"Man up, Twinkles," Smellerbee said, lifting the cover. She motioned inside. "Ladies first."

Suki dropped in after Aang. "The Palace complex was built over time on the ruins of the old city. There are tunnels even we don't know about."

"I know. I died there once."

"Oh, right."

A dart flew past them into the darkness; a guard buckled to the ground. Longshot lowered the blowgun, frowning.

"You're right," said Smellerbee, "we need to be more careful."

Aang stared at the guard. "Is he…"

"Buzzard wasp venom. Only lasts a few hours."

They moved deeper underground through crystal-lit tunnels. Suki stopped. The cave before them ended in a massive metal wall, with a single guarded gate.

"Longshot and Smellerbee will create a distraction. Aang and I…"

"Halt!"

They turned slowly to face an archer patrol, arrows cocked.

The captain chuckled. "Guess we'll need a bigger execution platform."

As the team hesitated, a blur charged into the archers from behind. Arrows flew wide. The White Lotus engaged and the figure retreated to the shadows, flashing a blue demon mask.

"The Blue Spirit," gasped Smellerbee.

It reappeared by the prison gate, struck, and was gone.

"He's fast," said Aang, careful to use only earthbending.

"We've seen him around the city," Suki said between blocks, "not very sociable."

Aang grinned. "You may be in for quite a surprise."

The gate guards were now upon them. The ghost materialized beside Suki but collapsed, an arrow protruding from its back. The team moved to fight around it.

"How bad is he?" asked Aang, deflecting a blade.

Suki broke off the arrow shaft. "Er, Aang?"

Aang turned to look at the dark-haired woman behind the mask.

"Didn't expect to see you again," she said.

"You're Azula's friend, aren't you? The bored one. But where's…"

The woman passed out.

Aang returned to the fight. The remaining guards sank into the ground to their necks.

"Nice trick," said Smellerbee. "Couldn't have pulled it off a little sooner?"

"It wasn't me," said Aang.

"Mai!"

They turned to the prison gate. Toph, Pipsqueak and the Duke were running towards them. So was a second Blue Spirit. It dropped to its knees and cradled the woman.

"About time," said Toph. "We need to leave before..."

Dai Li agents surrounded them.

"Any suggestions?" asked Suki.

"There's an underground river," said Toph.

"And?"

"Hold your breath."

The ground collapsed and they were washed away by the current. The Dai Li did not follow.

The river emptied out in the outskirts of the city. The sun was rising over the eastern walls.

Toph walked over to the two Spirits. "Guess I owe you one."

"It wasn't worth it if she dies."

Toph examined her. "It's not as bad as it looks. She'll live, Zuko."

He tore away his mask and threw it to the ground. The goatee was eerily reminiscent of his father.

"How did you know?"

"I have a good ear for these things. But why?"

"You need to warn the Northern Water Tribe. Azula is going to attack."

"She's tried before," said Suki, "and failed."

"It's different now," said Zuko. "There's an eclipse."


	3. Water

**Water**

* * *

Icy wind cut through Aang's robes as he looked out at the grey waves. A pale sun had barely risen over the horizon. On the beach behind him, the team assembled their equipment.

"I still say it's a trap," said Smellerbee. "How do we know we can trust him?"

"We've been over this, 'Bee," said Suki. "Aang has the most grievance of any of us. If he's willing to do it…"

Smellerbee turned to where Zuko sat with Mai. "I got my eyes on you, fire boy." She stormed away.

Zuko walked up to Aang.

"Thanks for doing this. I thought I'd lost my chance to ask forgiveness."

"I have my fair share to ask too. Maybe if I stay away from icebergs I can fulfill my destiny this time."

"I think _my_ destiny is to help you. I want to teach you firebending."

"I'd be honored. I was beginning to think you'd lost your bending when you switched sides…"

Zuko guffawed. "No such thing as good bending or bad bending. It's what you do with it that counts. And I've been doing wrong too long. But I have something else to ask."

"Sure."

"Azula will lead the attack. She will have her army, but she will be out of the Palace and out of her element. You need to take her down."

"That's the plan."

"Please don't kill her."

"I'll try, Zuko. I thought you weren't in good terms."

"We're not. It's just… After I ran away I hired June to track down my uncle and begged his forgiveness. I told him about my father's plan for the Comet. He pleaded with me to stay and fight together, but I still had this misguided idea that I had to fix everything myself."

"I can relate."

"On the day of the Comet I took my war balloon and confronted my father. You should have seen him wielding that power, Aang, he was formidable. I didn't stand a chance. Before he could land the killing blow, however, lightning struck him from behind. Azula."

"Okay, _now _I can relate."

"I woke up several days later in Ba Sing Se, an outcast. Mai was at my side." He looked at where she sat, adjusting her bandages. "We run the Jasmine Dragon by day, fight the occupation by night. I don't know to what extent Azula was driven by brotherly love or her own ambition, but I still feel I owe her that much."

"I understand, Zuko. I'll do my best."

Aang frowned at the sun. "Toph, it's morning and there is no ship in sight. Could something have happened? We're sitting ducks here."

"Relax, honey. Can't you feel it?"

He could feel _something_ approaching. With his luck, probably the Unagi. He jumped back as a mechanical whale erupted from the waves and beached itself. The mouth opened and extended a plank over the sand. A young man in goggles wheeled his chair into view.

"Polar Express, all aboard!"

#

_She was ecstatic: they're waterbenders, we found the water tribe! I'd never seen her so happy._

Aang watched the floating ice as the submersible cruised the surface.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Teo wheeled onto the deck.

"Beautiful…"

"Are we talking about the same thing?"

"Huh? Sorry, Teo, I was somewhere else."

"I figured. Well, _this_ beauty's an improvement on my dad's designs for the Invasion fleet. These babies helped us take back the Northern Sea from the Fire Navy. But that's not why I came. I've got something for you."

"Oh?" Aang picked up the staff. At the push of a button, wings and handles unfolded. "A glider!"

"My dad and I made it for the Invasion. I'm not sure why I kept it – I guess it reminds me of him. I made sure it's in working order."

"This is amazing!"

"Good, you're early." Zuko climbed out of the hatch. "Today I'm going to show you a life-saving technique."

"I'll leave you to your training." Teo rolled away.

"Zuko, I need a break."

"I know it's hard, Aang, especially in this climate. But we don't have much time."

"I'll be back this time, I promise."

Zuko started to argue, but gave up.

"I'll be waiting. Don't make me hunt you down again."

#

Flying again was exhilarating. Aang took in the freezing mix of sea and sky, even the Water Tribe's glacier in the distance. But his thoughts were quick to follow. Only two things really mattered. One of them was lost in the world, maybe even dead. The other involved facing the firebender who had killed him once. Pathik had said he would need to choose between her and the world. There was a good chance he would lose both.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden gust of wind. He lost control and spiraled into the icy sea. Aang struggled to surface, but the current beckoned deeper. Colder. His panic was replaced by a sleepy calm. So tired. He could freeze up and try again later. Or let it all go and leave it to the next generation. Just a little rest…

_No._

A column of light shot into the sky.

Arrows aglow, Aaang levitated out of the water. He landed on the nearest iceberg, gasping and no longer in the Avatar state. He sat there, contemplating how he had nearly ruined everything. Again.

"Excuse me, young one. Did you see who made that beam of light? He should be about your age by now."

That voice. Aang turned. She looked more beautiful than ever.

"Katara?"

"Aang?"

They embraced for long time.

"But you're…"

"I've been on ice for a while."

"Oh."

"You look great. You even changed your betrothal necklace." He laughed nervously. "Why did you change your betrothal necklace?"

Katara turned away with a pained look. "That first year Appa and I looked for you everywhere, Aang. Then I faced the facts. I came here to look for the next Avatar, to be there for you. Last summer I finally accepted Hahn's proposal. He's a good man."

"I see." He spotted the glider washed up against the iceberg.

"I'm so sorry."

"So am I. I…" Aang teared up. "I'll see you in the city."

"Aang…"

The glider caught the wind.

#

The submersible made its way through underwater gates and various locks. The ice city had grown since Aang's last visit. He led a delegation with Toph, Suki, and Zuko to the Palace.

The young chief rose to greet them. "Our tribe is honored to host our brothers and sisters of the White Lotus - and the Avatar."

Toph bowed. "Thank you for receiving us, Chief Hahn." Aang's eyes widened. "We bring news most dire."

"Yes, the lunar eclipse." Hahn looked at the startled faces. "Another of your number arrived a few days ago with the information. I've asked him and our Master Waterbender to join us for this war council."

Faces were even more startled when Sokka and Katara entered the room.

Suki put her arms around Sokka and they kissed, Toph and Katara hugged. Aang and Zuko shifted uncomfortably.

Hahn smiled. "I had a feeling you'd be familiar with each other."

"Some too familiar." Katara pointed at Zuko. "What's _he _doing here?"

"He helped us rescue Toph," said Aang. "He told us about the eclipse and he's teaching me firebending." He turned to Sokka. "Seems I can count more on old enemies these days."

"Yeah, Sokka," said Suki. "I didn't contradict your story – but why?"

Sokka looked hurt. "I deserved that. Please believe me, I had no idea about Katara before now – none of us had. As to the White Lotus… When Katara left, we promised ourselves we could do it without you, Aang. It hurt too much."

Toph slammed the table. "Not wasting resources looking isn't the same as turning him away when he shows up on your doorstep! It's not just about saving the world, he's your friend."

"I know, I messed up bad. I realized that the day he left, but then it was too late. I need to make it up to you, Aang. And the rest of you."

Aang sighed. "Well, join the club. I haven't exactly been worthy of your trust."

Hahn coughed politely. "I'm glad we got that settled. Now, about the eclipse…"

They got down to business.

Sokka held back Aang after the meeting.

"I really am sorry. As a bonding experience, I could help you beat up that Hahn fellow. I hold him down, you go full Avatar state."

Aang laughed. "Thanks. Is he still a jerk?"

"It's a horrible thing to say, but I really think doing time in that Fire Nation prison made him a better person. He's a good man, Aang. Sorry."

"What happened to Chief Arnook?"

"Azula happened. We were able to stop her first invasion, but many fell that day. Now she finally found the edge she needed."

Aang stayed a while in the empty council room.

#

The day of the Eclipse was soon upon them. The chill morning looked innocent enough from where Aang stood in the Palace balcony.

"Aang?"

He turned around. "Hi, Katara. Listen, I'm sorry I've been acting like an idiot. I'm happy for you, I really…"

She interrupted him with a long kiss.

Blue eyes looked into his. "I love you, Aang, but I'm with Hahn now. I know you can defeat Azula. I'll always be there for you."

"Katara, I…"

She left him on the balcony, slightly dazed.

The day flew by in tense preparation. As night fell, Sokka and Hahn watched the full moon rise over the ocean.

"Can you see anything?" asked Suki, walking up behind them with Katara.

Sokka spun around guiltily. "Suki! No, not seeing anything in particular, just… bonding with my future brother-in-law. Yeah, bonding." He punched Hahn on the shoulder.

Katara pointed beyond Sokka. "It started."

On the horizon, dark blots grew steadily larger. The others joined them at the balcony.

Sokka raised his spyglass. "Azula's rebuilt the air fleet!"

"Call back the submersibles," ordered Hahn. "We need them on land."

The airships approached in their deadly gait. Coming within range, they began bombardment of the outer wall.

"Showtime," said Sokka, putting on his wolf helm.

Hahn clasped his arm. "Yue be with you."

"And you."

Sokka joined the strike team on Appa. They flew towards the fleet, dodging the barrage of fireballs. Aang and Katara bent furiously to deflect them. Appa roared in pain as one singed his paw.

"There's too many," cried Aang.

A large spike of ice shot into the far airship, which began to lose altitude. Below them, teams of waterbenders fired volleys of spikes into the fleet. A second ship went down in smoke. Fireballs were redirected defensively.

Appa limped onto the nearest airship. With a nod, Sokka, Sukki and Toph got off. Appa flew on.

The flagship was more heavily defended. Katara faltered.

"What's wrong?" asked Aang.

"My bending…"

The moon was slowly swallowed by the night. Ice spikes grew sparse then disappeared. The fleet rained fire over the lower city.

"I can't get us any closer," said Katara.

"This is fine. Be careful."

"You too."

Aang jumped over. Zuko and Mai looked alarmed, but followed. Aang cushioned the fall with air. They began to rappel down the side of the airship.

Katara positioned herself behind the fleet, feeling worse than useless. She noticed Sokka's ship changing course. With the howl of twisting metal it collided into its neighbor.

In the cabin, Sukki pulled at the wheel. "The other ships are maneuvering around us. We're too damaged to steer."

Sokka stared at the remaining fleet. "I failed."

"Anyone need a ride?" Katara leveled off outside the window.

"About time!" Toph dropped her improvised metal armor.

Sokka grinned. "Guess they'll get an encore after all."

#

On the flagship, Aang and the others swung onto the front deck. Elite firebenders turned to face them.

"Wait!"

The wall of black and red armor parted to show Azula, seated on a dais. Ty Lee stood beside her.

"The prodigal son returns. Again. I should have let father fry you when he had the chance."

"Azula, stop this madness," said Zuko. "You have the power to end this war."

"Oh but I intend to, Zuzu. Through utter and total victory. I will build an Empire beyond any of dear daddy's dreams. As for you," she turned to Mai, "I expected better. Allow me to clarify how well I respond to... betrayal!" Lightening forked towards Mai.

Aang pushed her out of the way, redirecting electricity to the sky. The shock ran down his spine and left him on the floor, crackling softly.

"Maybe this time he'll have the decency to stay dead. Ty Lee, bring me Mai. We'll do it the slow way."

"No."

"What do you mean, _no_?"

"You've gone too far, Azula." Ty Lee stood beside Zuko. "Mai just had the courage to see it before I did."

"Traitors, traitors everywhere. Guards, incinerate them."

"_No._" Aang rose from the floor, arrows glowing.

"What is it with people denying me? I am Fire Lord, _nothing_ is denied me!"

The firebenders attacked, but the fire was extinguished before it left their fists. Aang pushed with his hands, suits of armor dragged their wearers back into the corridor. He crossed his fists and the iron doorway twisted permanently shut.

"You've learned new tricks while you were away," said Azula. "Tell me, whatever happened to that little girlfriend of yours? Did she wait for you?"

Azula's armor dragged her face-to-face with him.

"_You deserve to die for your crimes._"

"You may want to hurry with that, I don't think your friends have much time."

Aang turned and flew outside.

"Run, little Avatar, run!" Azula laughed hysterically.

The fleet was now over the upper city. The Tribe was trapped between the cliff and the approaching wave of fire. Even in the Avatar state, he couldn't save everyone. There had to be a way.

"_Help me, Yue. Your sanctuary, your people..._"

"_I have no strength, Aang."_

"_Use my own_."

"_It is dangerous._"

"_It is my duty_."

"_Very well_."

Aang's glow increased and condensed into tentacles of silver light. The bombardment was interrupted. Blizzard winds buffeted the fleet, engines failed. The airships began dropping towards the sea.

Appa landed on the flagship deck and the others climbed on, bringing Azula. A slim crescent appeared on the sky. The Eclipse was ending.

"Something's wrong," said Zuko, pointing.

Aang's glow receded, he began to fall.

"Sokka!" cried Katara.

"On it."

Appa dove towards Aang. They caught his fall, but he wasn't breathing. Katara worked her healing obsessively until Sokka put his hand on her shoulder.

They landed on a silenced city. Aang was laid out on the ground, bathed in moonlight. Warriors kneeled around him, heads bowed.

#

The children ran in from the tundra, squealing and pointing to the sky. It was a rare sight even for adults. The massive air bison landed on the main square and was surrounded.

The village elder stepped forward. "You honor us, Master Waterbender."

"You are most kind. This is the house?"

The elder nodded.

The traveler entered the hut.

"This is the child?" she asked of the mother.

"Would you like to hold her, Lady Katara?"

"But she is so little."

"She is strong."

Katara held the child awkwardly. Blue eyes looked into her own.

"Hello, baby."


End file.
